So, who do you like, then, dattebayou?
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: Naruto and Sakurachan have been trying to set Gaara up for a while, but for some reason it isn't working. Naruto pesters Gaara to try and find out who the sunanin is interested, in, and thinks maybe he shouldn't have asked the question. Sort of AU Gaar


Naruto grinned, looking at Gaara excitedly. "Okay, I know we haven't been having the best luck so far, but Sakura-chan and I have finally found the perfect girl for you, Gaara-kun!" he exclaimed.

Gaara sighed. "Naruto, – "

"I know, I know, dattebayou! But really, this one's great! It's a sort-of friend of Sakura-chan's named Mizuno. She's a really cute little thing, and a bit shy but really strong and protective. She's sweet and thoughtful, a bit like Hinata-chan, really, but with more backbone, dattebayou…" Naruto said, musing over the last part.

"Naruto, - "

"Aw, c'mon Gaara, give her a chance! Sakura-chan says Mizuno-chan has had a crush on you since she saw you in the chuunin exams and-!"

"NARUTO!" Gaara growled. He didn't really have to yell, his tone made it clear. Even Naruto would shut up when Gaara talked like that. Gaara sighed, slumping a little bit in his chair. They were in Naruto's apartment at the kitchen table. "I don't think I like girls the way you do…" he said flatly. He didn't see it as something to be embarrassed about like the other Konoha boys did, but that was likely due to that fact that his knowledge of 'socially acceptable' and 'not socially acceptable' was fuzzy.

Naruto looked surprised and a bit confused. "So… you mean you're gay?" Naruto asked, looking vaguely uneasy asking such a question, despite his typical shameless nature.

Gaara glanced at Naruto. "You mean do I like guys?" he clarified.

Naruto nodded, carelessly clasping his hands behind his head. Now that he asked the question he wasn't too worried about the answer one way or another, it was just that it was a weird thing to ask and he hadn't been sure how Gaara would react – the suna-nin was still a bit erratic at times, though much less violent.

Gaara seemed to think a moment. Naruto didn't notice him sneak glances at him. Finally, Gaara answered, "I suppose so…"

Well, no wonder Naruto and Sakura-chan's best efforts at setting up Gaara had been in vain! This would help a lot! "All right then, anyone you're interested in, 'ttebayou?" Naruto grinned like an idiot, not at all worried about trying to set Gaara up with another guy.

Gaara needed no time to answer this – "He's taken. He's also straight."

Naruto snickered. "Not necessarily! Until two seconds ago I thought you were straight, after all! And we can work on the 'taken' bit, dattebayou… who is it?" Naruto asked, propping his elbows on the table and leaning forward to match his eyes against Gaara's.

Gaara looked away. "He's not interested in me. Not like that."

Naruto glared. "Oi, y'know Gaara? You're no fun sometimes. Tell me who he's with then, dattebayou!"

Gaara glared angrily, hurt by Naruto's comment about being 'no fun.' Sullenly he muttered, "Sakura-chan."

Naruto's eyebrows knit. "But… She's… She's not cheating on me, is she…?" Naruto asked, looking alarmed and angry. Gaara stared at him like he was an idiot. After a moment, comprehension dawned on Naruto. His eyes widened. "Oh… you mean… You like… me?" he practically squeaked.

Gaara sighed and laid his head in his arms, which were folded on the table. "I told you he didn't like me…" Naruto, for once, could think of nothing to say. "Look, Naruto-kun, can we please just forget about this…? I'm not even sure on what it is I feel, but whatever it is, I want you to be happy. And when you're with Sakura-chan, you are, so… please don't let this change anything…" Gaara half-pleaded, though anyone unused to him might not notice the difference in his dry, quiet tone.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, sure, dattebayou… No big deal, right?" Naruto plastered a weak grin on his face. Gaara sighed again and stood up, scooting his chair in with an unintentionally loud scrape that made Naruto wince.

"I should go, then… See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun…" Gaara said, waving vaguely as he left Naruto's apartment.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Ja ne." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he thought a moment. This could be a touch awkward, really…


End file.
